


Graveyard

by vkfarenheit



Series: BATFAM HALLOWEEN WEEK 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Fanart, Gen, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/pseuds/vkfarenheit
Summary: Bruce makes an excellent angel of death.
Series: BATFAM HALLOWEEN WEEK 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Batfam Halloween Week





	Graveyard




End file.
